The prior art teaches that the best way to form a baseball or softball glove is with a series of straps that can be tightened or loosened independent of one another. This is needlessly time consuming and wrongheaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,127 issued to Danz teaches a device to form and maintain a glove shape, comprising, elastic straps mechanically coupled to one another by stitching and a hook and loop fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,746 issued to Watson teaches a panel member having a plurality of straps where the straps are mechanically coupled to a panel member by a hook and loop fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,805 issued to Dun teaches a strapping assembly comprising a pair of parallel straps cross connected at their ends with hook and vane cross fasteners. Unlike Danz, Dunn only has fasteners on straps in the parallel direction. None of these devices teach a separately sewn leather or vinyl section. Further each of these devices teaches away from the single unit teaching in the present invention with a needlessly complicated and ineffective plurality of straps.